


strawberry love

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, bear hybrid jongin, mentions of top!sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time when Jongin ate strawberries they reminded him of Sehun, but he felt too shy to actually confess this. However Sehun got busy since he was the manager of the store he was working in, Jongin had less time to spend with Sehun and the amount of strawberries grew noticeably, to the point that Sehun wondered what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberry love

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i have no idea what this is, i hope it makes sense, if it doesn't i'm sorry! warnings: for typos, grammar mistakes and pouting bear jongin \o/ i hope you'll like it!

Jongin had always loved strawberries.

But he started to love them even more when he met Sehun and grew to be closer with him, eventually fell for him and got addicted to strawberries. Jongin couldn’t explain it and how he decided that strawberries were somehow related to Sehun when the latter was breathing chocolate to survive. 

Maybe it was the fact that Jongin loved the strawberries the most from all the berries he loved to eat and if he thought this way, strawberries were his favorite, Sehun was his favorite too, so probably this was the relation between both. Not to mention that Sehun looked good with pink and he had showed Jongin his pink haired period in his first year of university and Jongin had more reasons to think of strawberries and Sehun.

But if he thought further into it, he knew that he simply needed something to think of or to relate with Sehun while the man was gone for longer. Not that Sehun had gone missing for months or something, not at all, but Jongin was the touchy and affectionate type so he needed to be with the one to whom he was attached to, to be closer to him all the time. Even when Jongin wanted to deny it with all he had. Especially when Sehun was mentioned.

Jongin wasn't shy to admit his like towards Sehun or his love for the man but he was shy to say it with words and he was too awkward to show it with too many affectionate touches. So when something was happening, or when Sehun was gone for two days and barely saw Jongin, the latter would demand for cuddles when he pushes his head into Sehun's chest, mumbling something and whining. Sehun didn't mind it at all, in fact he would chuckle then, pat Jongin's hair, touch his round ears over his head and circle his arms around Jongin. Saying how cute Jongin is when he would lean down and kiss Jongin's hair.

Jongin was craving for affection as this one. He knew he wasn't easy to love, especially not when he didn't trust the people easy having in mind his nature. Being hybrid was still new and many would be ready to harm and damage for the sake of their own curiosity. Jongin had experience with this through his middle school years and even high school ones. So when he met Sehun one year ago to work in the same store where Sehun was, Jongin didn't make it easy.

Three months he needed then to just start speaking normally with Sehun and don't roar back his replies or run away when Sehun touched him even if it was unintentional. Three months yet not even once Sehun seemed to be ready to let him go and stop bothering him in order to get closer.

Around that time Jongin knew he wanted to keep Sehun. The latter was too nice, too sweet, easy to love and he was determined to make Jongin happy. And he was doing exactly that when Jongin had finally let himself to confess back five months after their first meeting.

It was awkward, he was blushing moving around and he was looking as if he was ready to faint or even worse throw his insides out but he somehow managed to look at Sehun's eyes, smile at him and make sure that if Sehun didn't like him back he would be able to handle it. Actually then was the time when Jongin had to stop working in the store because it was going to be in the way with his studies. So if things went wrong then, he could easily avoid Sehun.

However then Sehun proved him wrong again. Sehun was so happy that he almost cried and moved down to sit on the ground and honestly Jongin was shocked when he noticed how red Sehun's face was and how shy he was. He gulped down when he noticed how Sehun's eyes got teary and he sniffed before chuckling and then saying that he would love to get to know Jongin better. Get to know, Jongin noticed again, not trying to get into his pants.

Jongin had felt happy then, appreciated and loved, needed too. He knew that Sehun meant everything he said then, how he growled when he said that he was feeling so bad that he couldn’t react to Jongin better, or how he chuckled and asked if he could touch Jongin’s ear now that they were almost going out. Sehun was too sweet and too red, Jongin couldn’t say no and since usually Sehun was the one who was doing the first moves, then after his confession, Jongin pushed his head into Sehun’s face and mumbled again _”I like you a lot.”_ which meant the world for Jongin and probably it was the same for Sehun because the latter cuddled him then for hours.

Around that time Jongin realized how great respect Sehun had for Jongin and tried to motivate him to keep going with his studies, with strawberries. Jongin chuckled to himself, even their first time tasted like strawberries.

Currently Jongin was lying down on their bed, staring at the ceiling and he felt a little bit lonely. He knew that he had to understand that Sehun had better position in the store, he had to still go to classes, even when Sehun changed it to part-time so that he could spend more time working than studying. And Jongin was happy that they decided to live together some time ago when Sehun realized that he could go on living alone and rent a flat. Jongin had small part-time job too which could help and the bear was more than happy to agree.

They moved in right away, the first two weeks were the best of Jongin’s life. He could cuddle Sehun as much as he wished, to kiss him, to touch him and to ask for more. Sehun never said no, even if he was tired he made sure that Jongin would feel good, kissing him, making love to him as if Jongin was the most beautiful man alive and Jongin was happy. He would forever be happy about this, because no matter how much he wished to pout and to whine, he was happy that he could wake up and see Sehun next to him, getting ready for work, receive a gentle smile and lovely kiss, sealed with _”I love you.”_

Jongin groaned, today it was his free day and his turn to clean around. He hated moving around especially if he was feeling sleepy, which almost was all the time. But he knew that Sehun had been working the last two weeks without rest because his boss had been in hospital and every responsibility was falling over Sehun and Jongin wished to help him as much as he could. So he had to stand up, shower, take out some clean clothes, do the laundry, clean around and go to the closest grocery shop and buy things to cook later, or buy some street food in case his food is awful. Oh and strawberries, he had only couple of them left and he needed more, especially while he was going to watch some movies later while waiting for Sehun to come back home.

And although Jongin was aware that his obsession over the fruit was big and very noticeable he hoped that Sehun wouldn't catch on it, especially because his boyfriend was too busy to keep his eyes on everything even at home as well as he did in the store. So Jongin was almost sure that Sehun wouldn't notice the amount of strawberries Jongin was eating for the period of one week.

Unfortunately for him Sehun did notice but he thought it was for a while and not permanent crave as he noticed couple of weeks after it had started.

The thing was that as much Jongin was human this much he has couple of habits the bears had and surprisingly puppy ones too. When it was autumn and winter, Jongin was getting sleepier easy and he wished to spend more time inside home, preferably the bedroom where usually was the warmest and he still would eat his berries.

Other was that Jongin liked it when he was scratched behind his ears and neck quite similar to Sehun's dog at his parents’ place. And Sehun loved to touch the round ears, they were so fluffy and soft that Sehun could say he wouldn't leave them alone if it wasn't Jongin's grumbles. Jongin also loved to sleep naked and make sure he'll sleep on his chest and let his small tail free.

Sehun usually teased Jongin at night when he noticed that Jongin's tail was twitching, Sehun would touch it and the skin around its base and Jongin often slapped him playfully for this because he was letting out some embarrassing sounds.

“I'm not a dog.” Jongin would pout but he didn't actually mean it because even though he would like to deny it he had noticed his habits too. Especially if Sehun was the one touching him like this.

Last winter for example, before they started to live together, just new into their relationship together, Sehun had to go and see if Jongin was up and ready for classes because the latter was turning off his phone and he tended to sleep too deeply when it's winter and Sehun didn't want his boyfriend to regret. 

So Sehun was walking to Jongin's dorm room every morning, bringing coffee and some berries. He had the spare key for the room since Jongin was living alone there and casually would open the door, walk inside and see the sleeping bear. He would usually prepare some clothes and clean around before he would wake up Jongin with long kisses and mumbled of good morning and then he would pull Jongin to stand up and start to clean himself and be ready for class

Sehun never minded doing this, he enjoyed it because he could see Jongin more often and he didn't mind it as long as he could make Jongin happy like this. 

But even then Jongin didn't have something to be obsessed with as he was now with the strawberries. Of course Sehun knew they were his boyfriend's favorite but still this didn't explain the need for them to be always presented with couple of kilograms in their fridge and usually Jongin was always eating them.

At some point Sehun started to worry. He was barely home, even when he wanted to, he couldn't go back home because his boss wasn't feeling well and Sehun liked and respected the man too much to let him down so he was doing his best. This brought another thought in Sehun, what if he was doing something wrong with Jongin. He even had to find Chanyeol these days to ask the man what was happening with Jongin.

Since Chanyeol was close to Jongin because both were hybrids although Chanyeol was dog hybrid, they were like best friends even when Jongin liked to deny it.

“So you’re saying that Jongin eats too much strawberries and you start to worry?” Sehun nodded while he was keeping his eyes around the store, the supervisor had called sick this morning and Sehun had to make sure everything is okay. “You’re worrying for nothing.” Sehun’s attention went back to Chanyeol.

“What do you mean?” Sehun was still worried even when Chanyeol looked pretty casual and not even slightest bothered when Sehun called him and demanded him to come to the store to ask him questions.

“He loves berries, last year he had raspberry obsession because the taste reminded him of that cheesecake he ate when he was on holiday. So he kept on eating them until he didn’t find the strawberries I guess.” Chanyeol chuckled at the frowning expression Sehun did.

“So the strawberries remind him of something so he eats them as if his life depends on them?” Sehun asked in disbelief, he knew Jongin had strange habits, he had experiences most of them, but this...this was something new to him.

“Yeah, so instead of asking me, go and ask him, I’m sure he’ll say what’s going on better than me.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Sehun mumbled and waved Chanyeol goodbye when the latter turned to leave the store, leaving Sehun even more confused. 

Sehun knew Jongin enough to know that he wouldn’t lie to him and that he wouldn’t hide anything from him. The only thing that maybe Jongin wouldn’t share with Sehun would be something very personal and probably intimate, something from which Jongin might feel uncomfortable or he was simply not ready to share yet. So Sehun decided to wait until Jongin decided to say something.

But it didn’t work like Sehun planned because he was curious. The whole time he was driving back home, he was thinking about it. If Jongin liked raspberries because of cheesecake, then maybe he was liking strawberries for the same reason and he would be more than happy to know this, because it meant another thing to make Jongin happy with.

And he was lucky. When he walked into their flat, Jongin was on the sofa in front of the TV watching something and a bowl full of strawberries in front of him. He had been so concentrated over the movie that he didn’t notice Sehun walking closer to him. In fact, he tensed only when he felt Sehun sitting next to him and then he just turned around to face his boyfriend and give him a kiss.

“You came back home early.” Jongin spoke and moved so that he could lean his head on Sehun’s shoulder and put his weight over Sehun.

“Yeah, I was tired.” Sehun yawned and moved Jongin closer to him, so that he would circle his arms around him and touch Jongin’s tail, making him giggle.

“I’m happy, tomorrow I’ll have free day again, apparently our prof got sick and we will take the class next week.” Jongin moved to kiss Sehun’s jaw. 

“Me too, I called my boss and he shouted at me to go away from the store because everything was too good for his taste.” Sehun laughed when he remembered how his boss was close to cursing and Jongin chuckled too.

“I like him.” Jongin spoke. “He’s like a father.”

“He is.”

They stayed quiet then and Sehun noticed how Jongin had put the strawberries over the coffee table now, without even sparing them a glance and being all cuddly and wanting attention from Sehun. Jongin was playing with Sehun’s fingers, he was tickling Sehun with his ears, he would turn and give small kissed on Sehun’s cheeks and then he would sigh against the comfort which was Sehun.

“Hey, why do you buy so many strawberries?” Sehun asked before kissing the top of Jongin’s head, right between his ears and Jongin chuckled before he tensed.

“Why do you ask?” Jongin replied back but he didn’t look Sehun as he usually did and moved closer to Sehun and the latter wanted to squeeze him so badly right now that he bit his lower lip to hold himself.

“Ah I was curious and asked Chanyeol he said you’re usually like this when you miss something?” Sehun changed Chanyeol’s words but he got it right again because Jongin moved away from him, all frowning and pouting, his full lips were stuck out and Jongin growled.

“That stupid dog, I’m going to cut his tail one day!” Jongin groaned and started to ruffle his hair in frustration and as much as Sehun found it adorable, this much he was confused.

“Spare his tail, it’s fluffy.” Sehun couldn’t hold himself and finally laughed too, earning himself a glare.

“Mine is fluffier.” Jongin growled and glared Sehun before he cracked a smile and started to laugh to joining Sehun. “That’s ridiculous.”

“You don’t say. So since I figured out something won’t you tell me?” Sehun spoke only after he had calmed down and pulled Jongin closer to him.

“You.” Jongin sighed and chuckled. “They remind me of you and since these days, weeks, I rarely see you, I eat them and they remind me of you.” Jongin was avoiding looking at Sehun’s eyes and he was still pouting Sehun noticed, even his ears were twitching and Jongin looked as if he was ready to be laughed at.

“That’s so cute, you’re so cute.” Sehun sighed with a wide smile over his face and he noticed how Jongin couldn’t hold back his smile even when he turned to pout at Sehun.

“But I’m not cute! You’re cute.” Jongin protested.

Sehun laughed at this and leaned down to kiss Jongin, mumbling against his mouth: “I’m not the one with the fluffy ears and tail, love.” and then he leaned to kiss Jongin.

Both of them sighed into the kiss because it had been some time since they could kiss each other like this, slow and to take their time exploring the other’s mouth. They kissed, a lot, but these days it was either the short pecks and the small kisses of affection, or the fast heated kisses while they were desperate to take off each other’s clothes and give each other pleasure.

Sehun smiled against the kiss because he could taste the strawberry and the sweetness of the fruit, he liked how sweetly Jongin was responding to him, small bites, gentle hums and quiet moans while Sehun was caressing Jongin’s sides with his palms and casually played with his tongue. Jongin liked it when Sehun was gentle and slow with him. For Jongin it was one of the ways to understand how loved and appreciated he was by Sehun. 

Sehun broke the kiss first and moved so that Jongin could lie down on the sofa and Sehun took his place over Jongin. Even though Jongin had slightly childish moments, explained by his animal part, which made him cuter, Jongin was heavy and in fact a lot stronger than Sehun. Which made it easier for both if Sehun was the one casually lying over Jongin, instead the other way around.

“So tomorrow we’re both free?” Jongin asked while he was pushing back Sehun’s hair and pecked his lips couple of times before he stuck out his tongue and started to play with Sehun’s hair. 

“Yes, and well, we have to plan where we would like to go if you want to?” Sehun sighed and closed his eyes, making himself comfortable over Jongin’s chest and closed his eyes. He loved how Jongin was playing with his hair.

“Ah, we can think about tomorrow.” Jongin yawned too, even though it was close to summer again, Jongin seemed tired. Probably because he was waking up with Sehun very early.

“Yeah, what about we take small nap and then we’ll have dinner?” Sehun asked sleepily and kissed Jongin’s chin.

“You know I never say no to naps.” Jongin put his hands around Sehun, his legs too and closed his eyes.

“Are you sure you’re brown bear? I always thought you’re koala.” Sehun teased and groaned when Jongin’s slapped his back.

“Shut up and sleep.” Jongin mumbled. And both finally could fall asleep without worrying about waking up early tomorrow.


End file.
